


(what arthur doesn't know yet: that they will)

by Aja



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arthur likes: lists. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	(what arthur doesn't know yet: that they will)

Arthur likes:   


  * things organized neatly
  * efficiency
  * being prepared
  * cheesy emo post-punk-that's-not-really, like Dashboard Confessional
  * tomatoes
  * fresh strawberries
  * biographies
  * surfing and skateboarding.
  * lists
  * comfy fabric
  * the word "comfy"
  * Rodgers and Hammerstein



Arthur hates:   


  * being told he has no imagination
  * cynical indie crap
  * tomatoes
  * his ex-girlfriend, who always made him feel like the worst version of himself, like, just, such an  _asshole._
  * the way even after seven years he's sometimes still in love with her
  * Cobb, half the time
  * classical music
  * people wasting his time
  * the way Eames looks at him, sometimes, like he just  _knows_  Arthur, like--like he's got Arthur all figured out, which is just such total  _bullshit._  And, okay, Arthur makes lists, yes, and Arthur wears suits, okay, because that's what Arthur does. And he knows that the fact he keeps a moleskine on him at all times creates an unavoidable cliche; he knows this. He knows how he must look in his button-ups with his rolled-up sleeves and his pressed pants and his creased forehead. He knows what Eames thinks he is. Sometimes Cobb interrupts him, cuts him off in the middle of a sentence, and Arthur can feel Eames raising an eyebrow at the back of Arthur's head, like he's just waiting for Arthur to be exactly what Eames has already decided he is. Like he's wondering--well, all those things Arthur knows he wonders about Arthur.  
  
And Arthur always wants to grab him and tell him that it's none of Eames business, that  _he_  is none of Eames' business.  
  
Except for how, sometimes when the two of them come together in the dreamspace, it's so brilliant that Arthur almost wishes he were.



Arthur hopes:   


  * ~~that they can~~



**Author's Note:**

> so the title to this little ficlet is actually the full text of a comment that Nance (jibrailis) left me in response to this fic in its original version. All credit be hers; I love it so. <3


End file.
